vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagruel (Web Novel)
Summary Dagruel is one of the Eight Star Demon Lords, along with Rimuru Tempest, Ruminas Valentine, and Leon Cromwell Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Dagruel Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Demon Lord, Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Lightning Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Physics Manipulation (His fists can cause destruction on levels that warp the laws of physics, the special vibrations caused by his fist interferes with the earth and the atmosphere, resulting in storms of destruction), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Durability Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Pseudo Black Hole Creation, Intangibility (Dagruel is literally a mass of energy), Flight, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Existence Erasure (Was unaffected by Gadra-Roshi's Nihilistic Hazard which erases the existence of whatever it touches), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Shion's Cook and Chaotic Fate couldn't affect him, and her Tyrannous Lord Susanoo could only affect him when time was stopped), Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Veldora, superior to Leon Cromwell) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Veldora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Veldora) Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight nonstop for several days) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Nullify': An ability which automatically neutralizes all magic attacks, including abilities like death manipulation and existence erasure. All of Base Shion's abilities proved ineffective against Dagruel. *'Earth Quake': An ability which causes the ground to quake with tremors that makes standing up nigh impossible, and at the same time, twists atmosphere and causes lightning strikes. It ignores defenses and erases it's targets from existence. *'Quaser Quake': An ability which creates a super dimensional vibration with Dagruel as its epicenter. Dagruel converts his own body into a pseudo-black hole, which absorbs and destroys all matter. Anything caught in his attack won't just be disintegrated, they will be swallowed into the black hole and disappear. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Giants Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Void Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4